DoruGreymon
DoruGreymon DoruGreymon is a Beast Dragon Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody whose name and design are derived from "D'''igital '''OR U'nknown Greymon". Although the potent life-force data of the legendary beast, the "Dragon", slept within the deepest parts of its DigiCore, its form didn't advertise that fact due to the interface on its brow, and as such it is a massive Beast Dragon Digimon with the alias of the "Final Enemy". With its overwhelming stature it can demolish any indomitable Digimon, and even the attacks of the "Nightmare Soldiers" are deflected with one sweep of its wing. As it is highly intelligent, it won't reveal its existence carelessly, so it is difficult to even detect it.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/doruguremon/index.html ''Digimon Dictionary: DORUguremon] Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Chronicle DoruGreymon is the initial ultimate form of Dorumon, Kouta's partner. Digimon D-Cyber DoruGreymon is the intial ultimate form of Dorumon once again, however he is partnered to Hikaru. Digimon World DS DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon, and can digivolve further into Dorugoramon depending on its stats. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk DoruGreymon digivolves from Dorugamon, and can digivolve further into Dorugoramon. Digimon Battle DoruGreymon is a card digivolution of Dorumon. In order to unlock this digivolution, you must card digivolve DexDorugamon to Dorugamon and then DexDoruGreymon to DoruGreymon. '''Attacks * Metal Meteor: Fires a massive iron sphere more than ten times its own size, crushing the opponent in one hit. * Bloody Tower: Skewers the opponent before releasing them in the sky. Variations / Subspecies * DexDoruGreymon DexDoruGreymon DexDoruGreymon is also known as Death-X-DORUgremon. It is physically similar to DoruGreymon with a few modifications. It possesses smooth black skin with red talons and red tendrils spiraling around its silver tail. These tendrils are not present on DoruGreymon. Its is a predator that desires to feed on The DigiCores of others. It scents out the DigiCores of others and skewers them with the armoured tips of its tail and wings to rip the DigiCore from its foes. Digimon X-Evolution DexDoruGreymon was created by DexDorugoramon whose data was separated from Dorugamon's after the latter's capture by Magnamon. It was through the DexDoruGreymon that Yggdrasil's Project Ark, the plan to erase all Digimon, was enacted in Digimon: X-Evolution. It seems to have an appetite for Mushroomon. DexDoruGreymon, like their counterpart DoruGreymon, seemed to prefer physical melee attacks over ranged projectiles. This resulted in the destruction of many DexDoruGreymon as the combined efforts of Wizardmon, Mummymon, Silphymon, MetalGarurumon X, WarGreymon X and Gallantmon X destroyed most of them. DoruGreymon destroyed some of them but at Gallantmon X's request left to see Yggdrasil. While Alphamon and Omnimon confronted DexDorugoramon and then Dexmon before confronting Yggdrasil himself, the X Digimon and their allies fought hard against the DexDoruGreymon but were finding themselves overwhelmed by sheer numbers and the DexDoruGreymon's destruction of the very fabric of the Digital World. The remainder were permanently destroyed for good when Omnimon X destroyed Yggdrasil. Digimon D-Cyber When Hikaru believes he has killed Teru, he causes his Dorumon to digivolve to DexDoruGreymon but then realises that the Teru before him is an illusion. Masuken switched the real one to anger Hikaru. He then sends out his digimon, A Gaiomon who then fights DexDoruGreymon but is unable to stand up to the power of DexDorugoramon (who Hikaru caused to digivolve). Digimon Battle DexDoruGreymon is the ultimate form of Dorumon and digivolves from DexDorugamon at lv.31 Attacks * Bloody Cave: Attacks the foe with the armoured spike on its head. * Metal Meteor: Summons a giant sphere of metal ten times its size and shoots at its foe. Variations / Subspecies * DoruGreymon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:X-Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Dragon's Roar Digimon Category:Beast Dragon Digimon Category:Animal Digimon